orpheus_protocolfandomcom-20200213-history
Out of Time Part V
Official Summary There's no further recourse for Granville, who must now participate in a fight to the death or destroy all hope of Kiera's escape and the return of Excalibur. Meanwhile, Freya, Sir Spencer, and Lucy Westenra search for a secret way into the compound in order to turn the odds in Granville's favor. With the fabric of the future itself at risk, everything rests on the shoulders of the misfit group that assembled at Myron Sinclair's party what seems like ages ago. Victory and loss come crashing down as the group runs truly out of time. Detailed Recap Freya and Spencer follow the path Faris found for them, climbing down a bloody grate and slipping into the lush room of an underground brothel. A prostitute enters the room, and they offer her money to invite Lucy in. She thinks they're crazy but complies out of fear. Lucy arrives seemingly out of nowhere, only to disappear in a cloud of mist to search for Excalibur. In the arena, Granville squares up against his opponent, who is clearly experienced in this underground bloodsport. Kiera gives a bit of secret assistance by casting evil eye on the fighter. They battle hand-to-hand, and Granville defeats him, knocking him unconscious. The crowd demands that he finish it by killing the man, but Granville gives an impassioned speech suggesting that there would be no sport or entertainment in the death, while keeping him alive would allow him to fight and entertain them again. This doesn't sway everyone, but sets audience members arguing each other over what should be done. The confusion creates an opening for Lucy, who appears in the crowd holding Excalibur. She throws the sword to Granville. She also frees Kiera from her bonds. Brighton's men shout that whoever kills Granville and brings the sword back to Brighton will be rewarded. A wild melee and chase begins. Kiera uses blood curse, Freya throws alchemist's fire, Spencer shoots dazing light from his hands, Granville intimidates people with the glorious light of Excalibur, and Lucy delays their pursuers with bloody brutality. With Lucy left behind, the others steal one of Brighton's carriages and speed away toward Spencer's estate. The carriage is equipped with anti-vampire measures, due to Brighton's paranoia of the supernatural. Granville explains that Lucy is now an enemy who will likely try to snatch Kiera away, and they should remain vigilant against a possible attack. During the drive, Spencer reveals the source of Henry Colfax's journal: He won it in a card game from the irresponsible young scion of the Keswick family. The family's patriarch runs a shipping company called Kerwin & Keswick, and is known for occult interests. Kiera recognizes the name Keswick but isn't certain there's a connection to Pierce. Spencer says he believes the journal may contain instructions for another ritual that can help Kiera. Instead of trying to transport her through a portal in time and space, they would dissolve her body and soul into alchemical salts, to be reconstituted at a later date. Bullets fly through the carriage, and they realize Brighton is following them on horseback, shooting at them with Kiera's gun. Kiera blood curses him, prompting him to abandon his pursuit to tend to his wounds. She runs him down to retrieve the gun and her cell phone, concerned about the impact of leaving this future tech in his hands. Although he is nearly incapacitated by the time she reaches him, she sees the rage in his eyes and decides he's too dangerous to live, and bashes his head against a rock until he's dead. Granville intended to join Kiera in fighting Brighton, but could not: He is intercepted by Lucy, who sinks her teeth into his throat and greedily drinks his blood, bringing him to death's door in an instant. Freya tries to save her friend, but Lucy's thrall delays her, allowing Lucy to drag Granville's unconscious body away -- along with Excalibur. Freya wants to pursue, but Kiera points out that they are both grievously wounded and couldn't help Granville even if they could reach him. Spencer agrees, and drives them on to his estate, but not before Freya sends Faris to follow Lucy and discover Granville's fate. When they reach Spencer's home, they patch themselves up as best as they can. Faris arrives soon after, with the grim news that Granville is dead and Lucy has taken his body to an underground lair. Guilt and fury crash over Freya. But they focus on the work of deciphering and preparing the ritual in Colfax's book. The preparations complete, Freya gives Kiera a cameo necklace as a memento of these events. Kiera thanks her and promises to remember them all, especially Granville's sacrifice. Spencer instructs her to focus on some powerful bond from her own time, and she thinks of Ellie as pain wracks her body and she is disintegrated by the strange working. Freya accepts the duty of safeguarding Kiera's remains until the timelines converge and it's time to bring her back. Granville awakens in a mausoleum. Lucy has turned him into a vampire, and begins to teach him what that means. Quotes "You'll know when to make your move from all the screaming" - Lucy Westenra Music Credits * Three Chain Links - Magic Hour * Myuu - It's not Over yet * Alexander Nakarada - The Wandering King * Free Dramatic Scores - The Prophecy * Darren Curtis - The Final Stand * Alexander Nakarada - Fallout * Myuu - Hitsujigamine * Sergey Cheremisinov - Northern City's Secret * Naoya Sakamata - Bloody Girl * Sergey Cheremisinov - Search and Fight * Sergey Cheremisinov - Destroyer * Kai Engel - Disciples of Steel * Remain - Breakthrough * Kevin MacLeod - Ghostpocalypse 7 - Master * Creepythemes - From the Shadows * Three Chain Links - The Chase * Free Dramatic Scores - Feel the Knife * Myuu - Phantom * Myuu - On the Chain * Myuu - Home * Kai Engel - (I am) Climbing on Air * Darren Curtis - Dark Sorrowful Cello "Soul's Departure" * Three Chain Links - Dance Harder * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 40: Out of Time Part V Category:Episode